Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of fitness and exercise equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a weighted exercise vest.
Background Information
Manufacturers of athletic and fitness equipment, in designing their products, tend to design for the male population, perhaps because of a lingering perception that athletic activities and fitness are mostly something with which the male population is concerned. Thus, fitness equipment tends to be scaled and proportioned to the male physique. The design features of such fitness equipment embody a masculine aesthetic and thus, such equipment may be difficult for female athletes to use and enjoy. While exercise vests that accommodate the female anatomical form are available, they are provided only in predetermined weights. They do not allow the user to vary the amount of resistance added by the vest. Weighted vests having pockets for receiving weights are known. However, such exercise vests for adding body-worn resistance are generally scaled and proportioned to the male physique, rendering them cumbersome and uncomfortable for women to wear. Additionally, such vests may be suitable for strict, controlled movements such as pull-ups or push-ups, but they hamper more dynamic movement such as running or sport or field activities such as tennis and softball.